Tapestries
by OkamiOGS
Summary: Crossover with the Black Tapestires universe. Different Spring fic. Rated for language which may or may get worse depending.


This crossover of Ranma 1/2 is with the online comic Black Tapestries  
  
which can be found at http://blacktapestries.keenspace.com/ None of  
  
this is unauthorized by the author of Black Tapestries or by the great  
  
author Rumiko Takahashi who if your stupid made Ranma 1/2  
  
This story starts off at Jusenkyo with a few changes.  
  
***  
  
The cold water was the only thing that broke Ranma's fall. Engulfing  
  
him and seeping into every pour as the small pool changed his body  
  
from the template which had drown there before. Desperate he tried to  
  
claw his way to the surface but the water underneith the surface  
  
turned nearly solid as it went about it's task. When suddenly he was  
  
released and shot to the surface and out of the water to land heavily  
  
on the ground gasping for air.  
  
Ranma layed on the ground coughing and sputtering till his father  
  
now panda tried to say something knocking him out of his stupor.  
  
Sitting back up he suddenly notice how tight his gi felt. Among other  
  
things his gi top suddenly decided it needed to free something so it  
  
flopped open. Pulling a stray lock of blonde hair from his eyes he  
  
went to the immediate concern which was the two breasts on his chest!  
  
Gazing down past his new bustline he noticed the cutting tightness  
  
and the fabric thining and fraying as they adjusted to the new size  
  
of their wearer. His belt was what was causing the tightness and he  
  
quickly, carefully not to touch his new additions, untied it to  
  
relieve the stress on his now much wider hips.  
  
Returning his attention to his now her chest he finally noticed the  
  
panda from earlier staring out the side of his beady eyes. Beady eyes  
  
he knew were possesed by none other than his father. A foreign  
  
thought entered the new girls mind and she rose to her feet and gave  
  
the panda a death glare.  
  
"Fuck off you stupid animal what the hell are you looking at  
  
anyways!" Ranma yelled completely catching genma-panda by surprise.  
  
Who at that point decided SON turned angry blonde-GIRL = big problems  
  
for him. So he made a brake for it.  
  
Ranma glared at the panda till it was out of sight in the treeline  
  
and closed the gi top to keep any modesty she had left intact.  
  
'Wait a minute I AM NOT A GIRL!' Ranma mentally slapped himself and  
  
looked down once again to see the cleavage of a modestly well endowed  
  
girl staring back at him.  
  
Shutting his eyes tight he once again sat down carefully as not to  
  
cause his pants to rip. Having breasts was one thing but to confirm a  
  
complete sexual change was something he was unable to contimplate.  
  
"Young sir you no stay out here it dangerous." The guide tenatively  
  
said carefull because recently changed patrons usually have a problem  
  
with anger. Specially martial artists of the young sir, well young  
  
mis' caliber.  
  
"Hu'h?" Ranma asked opening her now green eyes gazing out from  
  
underneith blonde strands of hair.  
  
"Please inside we change you back."  
  
"Theres a cure!?"   
  
"Yes hot waters cure curse but only temporary. Please come inside  
  
Musk warriors are supposed to be here today. May lock curse simply by  
  
being here." The Guide hinted edging towards his hut. Musk were  
  
scheduled to be here without any interruptions at noon it was close  
  
to noon now.  
  
Ranma completely missed the temporary part and bolted for the hut.  
  
With the Guide in hot pursuit. His haste had the opposite desired  
  
effect of taking his mind off the new body as it made him focus on  
  
the new sensations and feelings of the changed body chemistry. It  
  
also shredded his already much abused pants.  
  
The Guide hurried to follow idly picking up the pants that the hasty  
  
teen had dropped. Inside Ranma was staring at the kettle which slowly  
  
was starting to warm over a small fire. The Guide immediately closed  
  
his eyes as the bare backside of the new girl stared at him next to  
  
his stove.  
  
"Young mi' I mean sir dropped these outside." He said offering the  
  
pants. They weren't worth much except for decency as the top had been  
  
thoroughly frayed and would need to be held up by hand.  
  
Ranma looked down at his now obviously female equipment and flushed  
  
red and her eyes started to glow a light green before grabbing the  
  
pants and fastening a temporary loin cloth and was out the door  
  
before the Guide could return the proper gender of Young mis. He just  
  
hoped the boy/girl had enough sense to not approach the Musk.  
  
That thought was mute as Ranma had no want or desire to come into  
  
contact with any locals. Her mind was focused on the singular task of  
  
killing the panda his 'No her' She corrected herself, father.  
  
As with the rest of the springs the one Ranma fell into was of no  
  
difference. The body and to a lesser extent the mind was changed. But  
  
in this spring, the young girl who had drowned in it had survived  
  
giving an imprint of her personality on all who fall in it. So as  
  
Ranma moved through the forest the reflexes and mind of Lorelei the  
  
Drifter woke up. As she raced through the forest Ranma was able to  
  
use the body as if he had grown up with it. In five minutes she had  
  
crossed well over 2 miles of territory putting her clear across the  
  
valley and towards the mountain inhabited by the Phoenix people.  
  
Stopping she collapsed on the ground breathing hard. Running full  
  
out for miles was hard. Feeling the hard ground underneith her newly  
  
shaped backside, with all the hard rocks and twigs poking her Ranma  
  
was instantly reminded her on the lack of clothes. Luckily though her  
  
combat slippers had held up but were a little tight.  
  
Broken out of her reverie but a familiar smell Ranma glanced down  
  
her path to see a panda looking both ways it's small beady eyes  
  
finally finding her it bolted the other way back to the Guides hut.  
  
'Smell?' Well the wind was blowing towards her and Genma rarely if  
  
ever bathed. The man practically lived in his own filth.  
  
The panda although ungainly compared to Ranma made a good chase as  
  
it took her till they reached the Guide hut to finally tackle him.  
  
Genma desperately trying to get inside was tackled and they both  
  
tumbled into the stove knocking the kettle over splashing the boiling  
  
hot water on them.  
  
The Guide winced as his tea was spilled on Mr. Customers. It had  
  
taken about 15 minutes to get that hot and he was just about to use  
  
it when the older Mr. Customer had slammed into the door desperately  
  
trying to get in. When he was finally able to open the door he was  
  
about to see the Musk enter the valley just as Young Mr. Customer  
  
snarling and growling tackled his father into his stove.  
  
"You are going to die for this old man!" Ranma shouted bring his  
  
fist back ready to break his fathers jaw when he noticed that both of  
  
them were in their original forms.  
  
He backed off looking at his hands. A smile of pure joy lit his face  
  
as he felt around his body for the required equipment he had been  
  
born with. Genma was also surprised since when did the boy have hair  
  
down to mid back with it being that  
  
color. It was his normal black color but with a slightly golden  
  
hue to it. Well none of that mattered what did was that they were  
  
both back to normal and would soon be out of this place.  
  
Genma got up and adjusted the only piece of clothing that hadn't  
  
been destroyed by the drasitc increase of size, his gi top to fit  
  
right again and got up to move outside.  
  
"You no go outside sirs very dangerous Musk outside. They no take  
  
kindly to outsiders in valley."  
  
"Well we need clothing." Genma pointed out both of theirs lack of  
  
dress.  
  
"I go get you both a pair, Musk no bother Guide." With that the  
  
stout man walked outside leaving father and son together.  
  
Ranma sat down and quietly enjoyed being back in the right body.  
  
Genma kept glancing at him, no doubt expecting him to rip his throat  
  
out the moment he let his guard down. That thought no matter how  
  
strangely appealing was completely out of the question.  
  
"Boy" Genma started before he was interrupted.  
  
"Don't start old man just don't start. With all this crap you've put  
  
me through I do not want to speak to you right now."   
  
The tense silence between the two was broken when the Guide returned  
  
with two sets of clothes.  
  
"So sorry sirs but no could bring both packs and Musk be leaving  
  
soon so you just need temporary clothing. Can replace when Musk  
  
leave."  
  
In a few minutes both were dressed. Genma in a gi and Ranma in some  
  
black pants and red shirt he had picked up before they had came to  
  
the valley.  
  
"So were cured right?" Ranma asked hoping that he didn't have to be  
  
a girl ever again.  
  
"So sorry sirs but no full cure for curse only temporary. Hot water  
  
reverse curse form and cold water will activate curse. Here I  
  
demonstrate."   
  
The guide grabbed a pale of conviently placed water and splashed  
  
Ranma. Almost instantly he grew a few inches taller and changed into  
  
the girl from earlier. This time however the much looser clothing  
  
remained intact but showed off every bit of Ranma's new body as it  
  
was stretched slightly thin.  
  
Ranma growled very beastialy as she turned towards her father hands  
  
curved into claws and was ready to fully carry out killing her father  
  
when hot water hit her dead in the face returning his proper gender.  
  
"See hot water reverse curse but cold water activate again."  
  
"Isn't there a permenant cure?" Ranma asked adjusting his belt to  
  
his wider waist.   
  
"No curse itself permenant so it last forever." The guide said  
  
glancy out the doorway to watch the receeding Musk.  
  
"Well either way the boy can live with it. Boy let's get going we  
  
have to get back to Japan."  
  
"What do you mean I can live with it. I turn into a girl you fat  
  
panda!"  
  
Genma didn't listen as he hit Ranma over the head with a chair  
  
knocking him out. 


End file.
